


there's magic between you and me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Strap-Ons, girl harry, girl louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches in amazement. Harry has never does that before and it is bloody amazing. Her quivering thighs, her scrunched up face and her dripping wet pussy.<br/>"Fuck Harry, you just squirted." Louis gasps, looking up at her girlfriend as the fluid drips off her face.</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Harry squirts and Louis is amazing so she makes her do it again. ft. Daddy kink and a strap-on</p><p>Title from:- Illusion by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's magic between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a word of warning, this is my first girl on girl fic so please bare with me! I know it isn't long or well written so please no awful comments :)

"God Harry, it should be illegal for you to wear skirts." Louis says to her girlfriend as they stumble into their flat. They have been at band practice all day and Harry has been teasing her all day by occasionally flashing her wit her pink panties underneath her pleated black skirt.  
"You can't talk. You have had your tits out all day. Distracting me from my work." Harry groans back as her girlfriend lightly sucks at her neck. Louis did wear a low V neck shirt but she wasn't as flashy as Harry was.  
"You have your tits out on a _daily_ basis so you can't complain. It is your fault you have no self control." Louis whispers into Harry's neck as they walk to their bedroom.  
"Not my fault that my girlfriend is so god damn beautiful." Harry sighs back as Louis kisses down her chest.  
"Take your shirt off." Louis demands and Harry complies easily. Discarding the material quickly, her pink lacy bra on show. "Love your boobs. So big and out there." Louis continues, peppering Harry's breasts with light kisses. Harry's boobs are a cup bigger than her and she loves it. Louis is a solid B cup and Harry is a C.  
"Nothing compared to you." Harry puffs back. She feels Louis' soft fingers slid along her hips before going up her back and unclipping the hook and throwing the lace. Louis' hands grip Harry's boobs and Harry elicits a moan. Louis rubs her nipple softly and Harry keens. Louis knows that Harry likes having her nipples played with and Louis can't control herself, they are just so perky and responsive. Like Harry herself.  
"Bed Lou, please." Harry pants. Her legs feel like jelly. Louis walks them over to their queen size bed and lays Harry down. Harry's hands tug at Louis' Vans T-shirt and Louis pulls it off. She leans down and kisses Harry full on her lush pink lips. Harry kisses back eagerly, desperate for some kind of touch. Louis pulls back and Harry pouts.  
"Need to take my jeans off darling." Louis tells her as she shimmies out of her skinny jeans, taking her panties down with them. She decides to take her bra off too. Harry is left staring at her insanely fit girlfriend. Her perky boobs, flat stomach, neatly trimmed pussy and thick thighs. God, she is so _perfect._  
"Louis, need you." Harry whimpers as his girlfriend crawls back up the bed.  
"How do you want me baby?" Louis asks, slipping Harry's heels off her feet.  
"Want you to eat me out _Daddy_." Harry whines and Louis feels all air rush out of her. They have been using Daddy for a while but it still defeats Louis every time the word falls from her girl's lips.  
"Of course Princess. Anything for you." Louis smiles as she sinks to her knees in front of the bed. Harry shimmies down the bed so her lacy covered crotch is in Louis' face. Louis pulls Harry's skirt down her legs and she stares at Harry's pussy through the wet spot she had made through her knickers. "So wet for me baby girl. Aren't you?" Louis coos, blowing air on it.  
"All for you Daddy." Harry whimpers as Louis pulls the lace down. She feels cool air hit her and she feels so naked.  
So exposed. Louis presses her down flat against the lips of her pussy, relishing the taste of her girlfriend. She licks at her clit as she starts to work her finger into Harry's opening. She feels so silky and so, so wet. She will never get sick of Harry's cunt. Clean shaven, light pink and just so pretty. She pushes in a second finger as she licks faster at her girlfriend's clit.  
"Oh Daddy, more." Harry begs, grinding down onto Louis' face. Louis slaps her thigh with her free hand and Harry whimpers.  
"Don't be greedy princess." Louis tells her before immersing herself back into her pussy. Harry feels wetter. It was probably the spank. She knows that Harry is a kinky bastard. She licks down around her fingers and Harry can't keep quiet. Louis makes her feel so good. Louis adds a third finger and crooks them, right into Harry's g-spot. Harry squirms in pleasure and whines loudly.  
"Fuck, fuck me." Harry begs, she needs it. She can feel herself getting closer. Louis presses her thumb onto Harry's clit and rubs it on small circles as she pushes her tongue in next to her three fingers. Harry's breathing becomes more laboured and Louis licks harder and fucks Harry with her fingers faster, drilling into her g-spot. Louis drinks in the moans and whimpers pouring from his girlfriend's mouth and she feels herself getting wetter. Harry makes her so hot.  
"Gonna come for me baby?" Louis asks, licking down her slit, around her fingers.  
"Yeah Daddy." Harry pants, she squeezes her nipples softly as she feels Louis' fingers move faster and Louis' tongue press hard onto her clit. She feels her stomach tighten and her legs start to shake. "I'm coming. Fuck!" Harry screams as she feels her orgasm take over. Louis pulls her fingers back and covers Harry's pssy with her mouth. She loves licking the come out of her and making Harry taste herself. But something happens that she doesn't expect. _Harry squirts_. Squirts so hard and the fluid covers Louis' lower half of her face. Louis watches in amazement. Harry has never does that before and it is bloody amazing. Her quivering thighs, her scrunched up face and her dripping wet pussy.  
"Fuck Harry, you just squirted." Louis gasps, looking up at her girlfriend as the fluid drips off her face.  
"I didn't think I could do that." Harry pants, feeling the wetness on her thighs.  
"That was so hot." Louis says, standing up and leaning over the bed to kiss her. Tongue and all. Making sure Harry can taste herself. Harry slides a hand down to Louis' pussy and it is dripping with wetness.  
"You're so wet Lou." Harry mumbles against her lips as she slips a finger into her girlfriend.  
"Mmm, you make me so wet baby. So hot when you squirted." Louis tells her as she rocks into Harry's hand. Harry has lovely long fingers which Louis loves to have inside her.  
"You made me squirt Daddy. Thank you." Harry mumbles, kissing Louis' neck as she slips a second finger in and rubs her clit with the pad of her thumb.  
"Fuck baby, 'm close. Kiss me." Lou demands and Harry kisses her. Hand moving faster and Louis bites her lips as she comes, her slick walls tightening around Harry's digits. Her legs feel weak and Harry pulls her fingers out. Pulling back from Louis and sucking on her fingers, savouring the taste of Louis. "So filthy baby girl. First you squirted and now licking my come off of your fingers." Louis purrs into Harry's collarbone, nipping it playfully.  
"All for you." Harry smiles back, kissing her girlfriend's forehead softly.  
"Can't believe you squirted. All over my face." Louis sighs.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry shrugs.  
"Don't be. It was fucking hot. I'm gonna make you squirt as often as I can now." Louis tells her.

  
"You can try again now if you want." Harry suggests, hopeful.  
"Never satisfied with just one orgasm are you pet?" Louis laughs.  
"Nope, you're too hot. Want you to fuck me with your cock Daddy." Harry pouts, legs spread already.  
"Want my cock inside your slutty little pussy, baby girl? Is that what you want?" Louis asks, standing up from the bed and looking for her strap-on harness and dildo.  
"Please Daddy. Wanna squirt for you again." Harry groans, playing with her boobs. Louis finds her harness and slips it on.  
"Which one do you want baby girl?" She knows which one Harry wants but she just wants to make sure.  
"Your cock Daddy. You know which one I need." Harry pants, squeezing her right nipple. Louis smiles and grabs their 7 inch pale pink and glittery (Harry's idea) dildo. They have other dildos, varying in size, girth and colour, but Harry has dubbed this particular one Louis' cock. She says that if she was a boy, her cock would be that size. Louis straps the dildo to her harness and positions herself between Harry's long legs.  
"You ready to take my cock baby girl?" Louis asks, rubbing the blunt tip over Harry's clit.  
"Yeah Daddy, want it." Harry pants, wrapping her legs around Louis' waist. Louis pushes into Harry's pussy and Harry groans at the stretch. She hasn't been fucked in a while and Louis' cock is much bigger than her fingers. "Daddy, daddy fuck." Harry whimpers once Louis is fully in.  
"Such a filthy mouth princess. Maybe a right spanking will set you right." Louis tuts, slapping Harry's bum as she thrusts her hips. She knows what Harry likes, even when she is being punished, and the fact that she may squirt again just makes everything better. She rocks her hips hard and faster into her girlfriend, watching her tits bounce with every rock of her hips. She bends down and kisses Harry on her bitten, cherry-red lips. Filthy and hot. Breathing into each other's mouth and tongues sliding against one another. She rubs her boobs against Harry's and she groans. Her sensitive nipples rubbing against Harry's. She rocks her hips, the toy sliding against Harry's slippery walls.

  
"Harder. I need it harder Daddy." Harry moans, fucking herself down on the fake cock.  
"Shush baby, I got you." Louis tells her, hips moving faster. Rocking the headboard against the wall harder. She shifts her angle slightly and she slams into Harry's g-spot. Harry's thighs clamp around Louis' waist as she whimpers into Louis' neck. Her breath trickling her neck as she buries herself in Louis' soft short hair.  
"Daddy, gonna come." Harry whines as Louis slides two fingers down Harry's body and starts to rub circles into her clit.  
"Gonna squirt again for me princess?" Louis asks, pressing harder onto her girlfriend's clit. Harry nods as she feels her orgasm coming in fast. Louis pulls out and rubs hard and fast over Harry's clit. She dips a finger into her dripping slit and Harry loses it. The fluid gushes out of her as her hips buck wildly, her orgasm stronger than she anticipated. Louis presses her hands on Harry's hips, stilling her bucking but not stopping her twitching.  
"Fuck...fuck Lou." Harry whines as she slowly stills, her breathing erratic. Louis hushes her and takes off the dildo and harness. She slowly starts to grind against Harry's thigh, getting herself off. Riding the smooth skin as she sucks at Harry's neck. Harry gropes Louis' bum with one of her hands and Louis is gone as well. Coming against her girlfriend's thigh, slick wetness on the skin.  
"Oh baby, fuck." Louis hiccups, hips slowly grinding to a halt and collapsing forward.  
"God, that was so good." Harry pants into Louis' sweaty neck. Louis hums in agreement.  
"So hot. Still can't believe you squirted. Twice."  
"Stop, you made me squirt. You did it as much as I did." Harry tells her, blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
"Still can't believe it happened. I'm gonna make you do that as often as I can now." Louis smiles wickedly.  
"Fuck, you are gonna kill me Lou." Harry says, feeling a burst of arousal shoot through her as she thinks of Louis, between her legs, desperate to make her squirt.  
"What a way to go though. Death by sex with girlfriend." Louis laughs lightly and Harry giggles too. The two lie in silence until the wetness between Harry's legs gets too much for her.  
"Louis, can we sleep in the guest room?" She shifts awkwardly and Louis cocks her head at her.  
"Why? I'm comfortable here." Louis sighs contently.  
"There is a wet patch. From where I, you know..." Harry trails off.  
"Oh, don't be embarrassed. We'll lay a towel next time. Let's go." Louis kisses her forehead and stands up. Harry stands up, legs a little weak so Louis wraps a hand around her waist with a laugh. Harry rests her head on Louis' shoulder as they walk down the hallway to the guest room. It is slightly smaller than their our room but still comfortable. Usually one of the girls stay in here, mostly Niall because she loves visiting them.  
"It still smells like Ni." Harry notes, lying on the bed.  
"What does Niall smell like exactly?" Louis asks curiously, crawling under the covers.  
"Like musk, lager and grass. Unlike you." Harry replies, nuzzling into Louis' neck.  
"Oh, what do I smell like then? Be nice or you are on your own tonight." Louis says, stroking Harry's hair.  
"Like sex, cherries and frangipani." Harry sighs.  
"I'm happy with that. C'mon now, I wanna nap before you make me dinner." Louis yawns, hand draped over Harry's waist.  
"Real charmer you are, Lou. Love you." Harry smiles, kissing Louis' chin.  
"Love you too darling." Louis replies, kissing Harry's forehead before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should stick to writing boy on boy fics...  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)! Love you


End file.
